Who Could Ever Learn to Love a Beast?
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: AU: Cursed into being a monster, the only way he can break the curse is to love another and gain her love in return. He has until the last petal of the rose falls. If not? He and his friends are monsters forever. {I do not own these characters, nor do I own the storyline. Beauty & the Beast - Klaroline style.}
1. Chapter 1

**I know I sort of abandoned 'Who's Afraid?' (I lost my inspiration for that) but I hope that I won't with this one because I have more of an idea of what to write. Klaroline based but might also involve Delena and Stebekah. I've tried to make it as modern and TVD related as possible.**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land not far out of Mystic Falls, a prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one day, on a cold winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress called Katherine Pierce. The prince tried to apologise but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous monster, and placed a powerful curse on the castle and whoever lived there. Ashamed by his once royal life which had been turned upside down, he stayed hidden in his castle where he would only go out into the town at night to hunt down the enchantress's doppelganger. He needed her blood to stop him from turning into a wolf on the full moon. Other than that, his only window to the outside world was an enchanted mirror which would show him anything he wanted. The rose Katherine had given to him was truly a magical rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another and gain her love in return by the time the last petal falls, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be a vampire werewolf hybrid forever. As the years passed, he lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

"Elena, I'm off to see Bonnie!" Caroline called out through the house which she shared with her best friend.

"Wait, have you found out more about this whole doppelganger stuff yet?" Elena quickly asked as she ran down the stairs.

"No, which is why I'm taking this Grimoire back. Bonnie said her Grams has found another that we can look at." Caroline explained with a bright smile, "Ciao!" She spun on her heels, causing her blonde curls to bounce on her shoulder and walked out of the house. As Caroline walked down the road, she said hi to familiar faces – Matt Donovan, one of her and Elena's closest friends, Alaric Saltzman who was their old history teacher, Meredith Fell who is the local doctor and finally Pearl Johnson who didn't live in the town but visited Meredith often for blood bags for some reason; Caroline was sure that she was the only vampire in town. She walked up to the Bennett house and was immediately greeted by Sheila Bennett. "Hi Miss Sheila," Caroline beamed, handing her a bulky book.

"Caroline, it's a pleasure as always." Sheila returned the smile as she took the Grimoire, "I'll grab Bonnie for you." Sheila went into the living room of her house and out came Bonnie Bennett, another bulky book in hand.

"Hey, Care. Have you and Elena found out much more about this doppelganger yet?" Bonnie asked as she handed Caroline the Grimoire.

"Only that he name is Katherine Pierce and she's some sort of enchantress." Caroline shrugged her shoulder, "I don't think that's a witch."

"How did you and Elena find out about her again?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Apparently, a mysterious stranger called her Katherine then when she said that she's not Katherine, the guy said something about a doppelganger." Caroline explained, noticing the time. "Oh my God, I have to go! Elena's visiting Jeremy in Denver and I promised to give her this before she left. I'll call you soon, okay? Bye, Bonnie!" Caroline's bubbly ego led her to bounce off the porch and make her way back to her house. She must have been about a meter away from her house until a slightly older man stopped her. "Mikael. What do you want?"

"I couldn't help but overhear-"

"By that you mean you were eavesdropping on my, like you have been doing so for days."

"I couldn't help but overhear that this Katherine Pierce is an enchantress."

"It's none of your business. Even if it was, I still don't like you and won't be telling you anything." Caroline flashed him a sarcastic smile and walked into the house, deliberately slamming the door behind her.

Mikael growled under his breath; a reassuring hand was placed on his shoulder. "Careful, Mikael. Caroline means well." Mikael turned around to see Esther, his wife. "She obviously doesn't know a lot about Katherine Pierce. The girls are merely tracking her to find out why Elena is the doppelganger; they do not know that she turned the Mikaelson's and their friends into monsters."

"It's not Katherine Pierce that I care about," Mikael spat. "It is Niklaus. If I can find out of his whereabouts, I can kill him. He is a monster. A spoilt, narcissistic monster and it is what he deserves. Now, we must leave." Esther followed behind Mikael into the town.

Later that night, Elena was saying goodbye to Caroline. "I'll be back in a few days. Please don't try and cook anything too complex." Elena laughed lightly as she pulled Caroline into a hug.

"I promise," Caroline laughed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Call me as soon as you get into Denver, okay? See you later!" Caroline beamed and waved to Elena who had just gotten into the car.

"See you in a few days, Caroline." Elena drove off after waving goodbye. She saw Caroline go back into the house and smiled to herself as she drove down the road. It was dark and a storm had started. She was not far out of town until she saw and old house, which seemed to look more like a castle or mansion. It took her a moment to decide whether she should take cover for the night but then came to the conclusion that it was the safest thing to do. She drove up to the castle and parked her car outside. Hearing a clap of thunder, she ran to the door, eager to get shelter. With a knock on the door, it opened by itself. "Hello...?" Elena asked as she stepped inside, looking around. It was dark and there were cobwebs; the place looked abandoned. "Hello? I'm Elena Gilbert, I was wondering if I could stay here for the night."

Suddenly, a middle-aged man flashed in front of her, causing a breeze. "Hello," he said in a British accent with a smile. "You're human, I assume?"

Elena suddenly grew fearful; something wasn't right. "I, uh-" She was cut off by him quickly drinking her blood; it came to the point that she passed out from the lack of blood in her system. The man had two other vampires, brothers, take her to the dungeon. They looked remorseful for the girl but nevertheless, took her to the dungeon like the hybrid had ordered.

"Brother, do you really have to be so rough?" There were a group of vampires, probably siblings, approaching him.

"No, I don't. That's just the fun part, Elijah." The hybrid replied with a smirk.

"How do you even know her blood will work, Niklaus?" Elijah pointed out to Niklaus, otherwise known as Klaus.

"I guess we'll find out tonight considering it's a full moon." The girl commented, backing Klaus up. "Do you think Stefan was giving her the eye?"

"Rebekah, you strumpet." The younger boy replied cheerfully. "Stefan only has to look at a mouse and you're convinced he's in love with it!"

"To hell with you, Kol!" Rebekah screamed and threw a shoe at him, narrowly missing. "Finn, you're awfully quiet. What's wrong with you?"

"I am trying to overlook the fact that I am related to you two. Henrik has more maturity and knowledge than you two put together." The tallest and bulkiest guy, otherwise known as Finn, replied.

"Come on, let's go and hide so Nik doesn't attack us." Rebekah brushed past them all after flicking Kol in the ear. They all reluctantly followed. If Rebekah didn't get what she wanted, she would only throw a tantrum.

When morning came, Caroline woke to find that there was still no text or call from Elena. It wasn't until 10AM that she had a call from Jeremy, saying that Elena didn't arrive in Denver last night and that he was worried about her.

Caroline immediately decided to go and find out where Elena had gotten too. She knew which route Elena would and had taken and drove her own car in that direction. She looked around the road, seeing is she could see Elena's car. It wasn't until she got to a strange castle in which she saw Elena's car.

Inside, Klaus was looking rather amused. "It worked, Elijah. I told you so."

"Yes, you did, brother." Elijah muttered, rolling his eyes. From a distance, he could hear Kol and Anna Johnson – another vampire – getting excited about something. He could also hear Pearl telling them to calm down. "But, that still doesn't explain what we do with the girl."

"She'll die soon," Klaus shrugged, acting although it was a normal thing. "She lost a lot of blood. Even if she does survive, she'll be a prisoner for trespassing."

They both looked at the door when they heard a knock. It took them a moment to run and answer it, due to not having many visitors. When Elijah opened the door with Klaus behind him, Caroline was standing there. "Hi!" She said in her usual cheerful and bubbly tone. "I was wondering if you've seen my friend – Elena."

"We might have, love." Klaus answered as he studied her. "Nevertheless, we have enough vampires here. Run along now."

Caroline quickly cut in. "If she's here then I would like it if I could take her to visit her brother."

Before Klaus could even answer, Elijah smiled graciously. "Come in, Miss...?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes." Caroline smiled as she followed Elijah. "So, where is she? Is she okay?"

"I must apologise, Miss Forbes but my brother here was not very nice." Elijah glared at Klaus who seemed to follow but not look pleased about it. "See, he needed her blood to break a curse. To stop him from turning into a werewolf on a full moon. Elena has lost a lot of blood. I haven't seen her to know how she is."

"What!?" Caroline's voice was so high pitched it was possible that if they weren't all vampires, she would have deafened them. "What sort of messed up psycho are you!?" She snapped at Klaus who smirked in amusement at her anger.

"I'm a bit of both, love. Half vampire, half werewolf." He answered with a grin. "She'll be dead soon. There's no point in saving her."

Elijah once again glared at him and led Caroline to where Elena was. Elena was now conscious and confused, she was crying. "Caroline, what are you doing here? You have to get out of here! He's a monster!"

"Theoretically speaking, we are all monsters." Klaus answered, holding Caroline back from getting any closer to Elena. "Listen to your friend love and leave."

"I'm not leaving until Elena leaves." Caroline fought back, pulling out of his grip. "Look, I don't care whether your some freaky hybrid or not. I would appreciate it if you let my friend go so we can both leave."

"Whether she survives that blood loss or not, rest assured, she won't be leaving." Klaus sneered. Elena started panicking, Elijah looked at his brother with shame and Caroline looked like she could throw bricks at him.

"Then give her your blood to make her better!" Caroline demanded; she would give hers to Elena but at the moment she wasn't able to get near her.

"It doesn't work like that, she's still a prisoner."

"Prisoner!? Why!?"

"Trespassing."

"Give her your blood!"

"Even if I do, she's still a prisoner."

"You can't do that! She has a brother! She's got a family...She's human!"

"That means nothing to me."

Caroline looked at Elena; she thought about Jeremy who had no family left except Elena. Caroline couldn't let him lose another family member; she would feel too guilt-ridden. "Then take me instead. Just, make Elena better, let her leave and I'll be the prisoner."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she's my best friend and still has a family left. She can still live her life and have kids. I can't. I'm stuck in this frozen teenage body forever."

Klaus' eyes met Caroline's; he could see that she was being serious and meant what she said. It took him a moment but he bit into his wrist and pushed it up to Elena's mouth, forcing her to drink. Once she had done, he had Elijah take her out the mansion even though she was frantically trying to get Caroline to follow. Caroline kept her word and stayed, even though there was pain in her eyes. "Happy now?" Klaus asked Caroline. He was about to leave when Rebekah came running in with a huge smile.

"Hi, I'm Rebekah." She smiled at Caroline, "You're Caroline. My brother Kol was listening to everything. Nik, aren't we going to offer my new friend a room? Sorry, I'm a bit full on, aren't I? I haven't left this mansion in a while. Nik, room, now!"

"Alright, alright!" Klaus gave into Rebekah. She took Caroline's hand, convincing her to follow Klaus.

Once getting out of the dungeons, Rebekah narrowed her gaze. "I have to go... Go on, have a conversation!" With that, she ran off.

"I... Uh, hope you enjoy your stay." Klaus muttered. Caroline answered with a scoff. "This will be your home now. You can go anywhere but the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden!" Klaus snapped, alarming Caroline. He opened a door, "This will be your room."

Caroline pushed past him and glanced around. As soon as he left, she sat on the bed and stopped herself from crying. She had to remember; she did it so Jeremy wouldn't have to lose another family member. She did it because she has forever to live and Elena doesn't.

Meanwhile, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik and Anna were getting excited. "She could be the one!" Rebekah squealed, running into Finn accidently.

"No more drinking blood!" Henrik added with a gleeful smile.

"No more curse!" Kol jumped in, trying to get out of a hug that Rebekah had pulled him into.

"Not only that. Guys, you're forgetting the most important thing." Anna smiled mischievously as they all glanced at her, "We'll be human again!"

Rebekah somehow managed to pull them all into a hug, just when the two guys that took Elena to the dungeons walked in. "Stefan! Damon! Join our group hug and tell Lexi and Tyler – we might be human again!" Rebekah squealed again, trying to drag them into the hug.

**Yay or nay? I've wanted to try this idea out for a while now. Once I included Finn, I had to include Henrik. As you can see, I didn't make it the exact same context as Beauty and the Beast. Updates may not be frequent because I have a few other main fanfictions.**

**So, the vampires/werewolves/hybrids in the castle:**

**-Klaus  
-Rebekah  
-Elijah  
-Kol  
-Finn  
-Henrik  
-Stefan  
-Damon  
-Lexi  
-Pearl  
-Anna  
-Tyler (the only werewolf)**

**Other characters may be included but they won't live in the castle. E.g. family relatives that one of the castle members don't know about or have been separated from.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really happy with all the reviews and feedback that I've got on this. Reviews are like my energy drink to a story so they help keep me going, aha. :3**

**I know this is supposed to be a serious story but I'm so use to writing humour. Characters such as Rebekah, Anna and Kol definitely won't be the serious ones.**

**I totally forgot the disclaimer on my last chapter but you all know that I don't own these characters. If I did, Klaus and Caroline would have been together during Season 3. Either that or there would have been a proper love triangle and the Forwood break-up wouldn't have been as sad. I wept and wept at that.**

Rebekah and Anna were pacing the corridor, wondering whether to speak to Caroline or not. Kol had irritated them a couple of times; the first time he pushed an amour suit on Anna, causing her to fall flat on her face. The second time round he actually dressed up in an amour suit and tried to have a sword fight with Rebekah. Then, the third time it was him that got pushed down the stairs before he could throw slime at the girls. He then started to annoy Lexi who immediately broke his neck.

"You knock first." Anna said in a hushed tone with a smile.

"Huh? No, it's alright. You can." Rebekah nodded and smiled innocently.

"No, you."

"Hm... Yeah, no. You."

"Do you think we should get Kol to do it?"

"I sometimes think we should try crystal meth but then I think 'hm, better not.'"

"I know. We'll get her a drink." Before Rebekah could have any say in what to do, Anna was already walking off which caused her to follow. On their way back from the kitchen, they bumped into no other than Klaus. Rebekah quite literally walked into him and claimed that it's because he's an ass.

"What are you two up to?" Klaus glared at them both.

"Nothing!" Both Anna and Rebekah asked quickly with a look of disgust.

Anna decided continue, "Not anything, zero, nil, zilch, naught... Nada, nada nothing!"

Klaus couldn't help but role his eyes at her. "I'll ask you again, what are you up to?"

"Let me stop you right there, brother." Rebekah crossed her arms, tilting her head. "Have you took into account that Caroline may be the one to break the curse?"

"I might have." Klaus muttered, not giving a direct answer.

"Great!" Anna smiled and started to tug Rebekah away. "Once we become her best friends you can invite her for dinner!"

"You can't plan things for me!" Klaus hissed.

Rebekah and Anna just smiled sweetly and walked away. They had decided that he had no choice in the matter. Having a castle full of vampires, they bumped into Lexi and Pearl along the way. Lexi decided to go with them; after all, there were not a lot of women in the castle and having more friends which are girls would be good.

It came to the point where they were all stood outside the door again, debating on who should knock.

"Go on, Anna. Take one for the team."

"Rebekah, she's not going to go mad if we knock on the door. You do it."

"I would but... I've only just got a manicure. Pink Palm Trees."

"You got that from A Cinderella Story..."

"How do you know? It may be a real thing."

"Fine. Then, I can't because... I'm Jack Frost and the door will turn to ice."

"That's not real!"

"Neither are your nails!"

"They are!"

"They're about as real as Katie Price's boobs!"

"How do you know her boobs are fake? Did you do her surgery?"

"Rebekah, everything about Katie Price is fake. It's in all the magazines, the TV shows... I'm sure she'd melt if it was too hot."

"Is she a witch, then?"

"I mean that she's plastic! You knock."

"No, you."

"Why me? You have hands!"

"So do you!"

Lexi rolled her eyes and pushed them both out of the way. She glared at them both before knocking on the door and walking in; they just glanced at each other and walked in, shoving each other at the same time. "Hi, Caroline!" Lexi said cheerfully with a smile. "I'm Lexi. I hope these two haven't freaked you out... They're special."

"I'm Rebekah!" Rebekah butted in, "But you already know that. I met you earlier. But then I had to go and save Anna from Kol. He tied her up and was holding her above the lake, you see-"

"Yes, Rebekah! That's enough now, thank you very much!" Anna interrupted and then turned to Anna and smiled. "I'm Annabelle Johnson – everyone calls me Anna though because it is so much more awesome. We've brang you a drink."

"Oh, it's fine. I'd rather die of thirst than be a prisoner." Caroline admitted.

Rebekah furrowed her brows but then smiled slightly. "I take it you won't be having dinner with my brother, then?"

"Wait, that ass is your brother?"

Rebekah nodded, looking disappointed. "Yes. You get used to his butt face after a while. You know what they say; you can't choose your family."

"Wait, Rebekah, you absolutely adore Klaus." Lexi interrupted, facing Rebekah. "It was only the other day you were saying he's your favourite brother even though he won't give you a hug."

"That's because Finn is a toad and has no emotion, Elijah is a boring sod and Kol just annoys us all. And Henrik... Well, I love Henrik." Rebekah nodded. "I'll tell Nik that because you'd rather starve to death then know him, you won't be dining with him. He's heard worse so I shouldn't worry." With that, Rebekah headed out the door only to fall over as soon as she got to the door frame.

"Did she just trip over air...?" Anna wondered.

"KOL!" Rebekah screamed. There was Kol, peering around the door frame with a huge grin.

"Hi, I-" Before he could continue, Rebekah had grabbed him and was hitting him with a book.

"YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO VAMPIRES EVERYWHERE!" The last Caroline, Anna and Lexi saw was Kol being dragged away.

"That was actually quite entertaining," Caroline laughed lightly. "Does stuff like that always happen here?"

"Pretty much," Lexi answered. "Usually, it's either that Rebekah and Anna having a weird conversation, Kol annoying everyone, Rebekah screaming at Kol or Damon making snide comments."

"So, is everyone that mad?" Caroline asked; she looked rather worried. Would she have to be insane as well?

"Pretty much," Anna nodded and then laughed. "No. See, Rebekah, Henrik, Kol and I are the youngest in human years which is why everyone thinks we're 'childish' and 'immature'."

"To be honest, Henrik is mature."

"Lexi! I'm trying to talk, here! Damon is just... Damon. He's quite cool to be around if you're on his good side. Him and Rebekah used to have sex... But, I think she loves Stefan. Even though they're not actually together... Anyway, Stefan is Damon's brother and he's the more serious and calm one. Finn is, like Rebekah said, a toad and has no emotion. He's really quiet and lurky. Kol is a brat, as you have seen. Elijah is one of the oldest and choices to boss us all around. There's my mother, Pearl. She's amazing and really nice-"

"She attacks Damon."

"LEXI! Yes, she attacks Damon but you attack Kol! Then, there's Tyler. The only werewolf – be careful around him, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."

"You forgot Klaus."

"I was just getting to him, Lexi."

"But, you made it sound like-"

"TALKING! Klaus is a dick."

"Right..." Caroline trailed off.

In the meantime, Rebekah had finally locked Kol in one of the old cellars and walked off to find Klaus. "Nik... Nik.. Nik! NIKLAUS!"

Klaus appeared from around the doorway, "What do you want, Rebekah!?" He snapped.

Rebekah started laughing uncontrollable which of course caused some confusion. "Inside joke! Sorry... Well, I'm not but... Caroline would rather die than have dinner with you because you're an ass."

"Did she say that specifically?"

"Well, no, she said that she'd rather die of thirst then be a prisoner... But, it's almost the same!"

"You've lost your mind, sister."

"I'm afraid so. I'm entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret... All the best people are."

"Stop rewording quotes from films."

"Caroline's not having dinner with you."

"Then tell her this; if she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all." Rebekah opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. It seemed that she was either speechless or had no come back. "Where's Kol?"

"With ya mum," Rebekah suddenly said. "OWNED!"

"Rebekah, love, you do remember that we have the same mother, right?" Klaus pointed out. He didn't bother questioning why Rebekah just acted like that. "I'll ask you again; where's Kol? He needs to tidy up the kitchen from where he tried to bake. There's eggs and flour everywhere."

"Oh, I locked him away for being a butt head." Rebekah shrugged innocently.

"Shouldn't you be locked up as well then?"

"Don't be an ass!"

"Shouldn't you be passing on information to your new-found friend Caroline?"

"Do it yourself!" Rebekah crossed her arms stubbornly. No one could negotiate with her when she was being stubborn, not even Klaus.

"Don't be so dramatic, Bekah." Klaus taunted, "She's the only friend you'll ever have, I suggested you try and convince her to have dinner with me and stay alive."

"I have friends!" Rebekah's screech could be heard throughout the whole castle, "There's Anna and Lexi and Pearl-"

"Yes, everyone in the castle!" Klaus pointed out. Hearing the arguing, Henrik and Finn ran over to see what was going on.

"It's okay, Rebekah. I'll be your friend," Henrik said kindly.

"Don't let her fool you, little brother. Join Finn and I," Finn didn't look to pleased that Klaus had pulled him onto his side to back him up, "The men are so much better."

"Ignore him, Henrik. He's just trying to manipulate you." Rebekah put her arm protectively around Henrik. "I'll look after you."

"He's not a baby, Rebekah." Finn commented.

"Finn! Don't call Henrik a baby!"

"I think you heard me wrong."

"No."

"Yes... You did."

"I didn't, team Rebekah, whoo!"

"Shut up!" Klaus rolled his eyes, "Henrik, do me a favour and tell Caroline that if she doesn't eat with me then she can starve."

"I think that's what she wants..."

"REBEKAH! Go on, Henrik."

They all looked at Henrik who looked fearful. He knew that Rebekah wouldn't hold a grudge forever and chose to just do what Klaus said. He ran away, almost in fear, in the room which was now Caroline's room. Slowly, Henrik walked in. "Um..."

"What is it, Henrik?" Anna asked, pulling him into the room. "Henrik, this is Caroline. Caroline, this is Henrik."

"Niklaus said that if Caroline doesn't eat with him then she can go ahead and starve..." Henrik trailed off.

"What an ass," Lexi commented.

"Is that all!?" Anna questioned, surprised that Klaus hadn't forced Henrik into bring Caroline to him to break the curse.

"Yes..."

"Henrik... You do realize how Caroline could help us, right?"

"Yes..."

"How can I help you? Just wondering as it seems everyone is obsessed with me right now," Caroline cut in.

"We... Need more women in the castle! Plus, we need more friends." Anna quickly answered. "Why didn't you put up more of a fight?"

"I-I don't know..." Henrik began to stutter.

"Anna, you're scaring him!" Lexi hissed and pulled him over to her. "Dear, dear Henrik... Why didn't you put up more of a fight!?"

"I don't know, don't shoot the messenger!"

"I will do a lot more than shooting if you don't tell your brother how much of a twat he is!" Lexi snapped.

"I don't want to..." Henrik looked scared again, this time of Lexi.

"I'll do the honours." Caroline muttered.

"I'm sure that we'd all like to tell him that," Anna added.

"Don't worry, Henrik. Anna and I will deal with him," Lexi smiled sweetly. "Why don't you keep Caroline company?" Both Lexi and Anna gave Henrik no choice, they just left him in the room.

"Hi..." Caroline said with a slight smile.

"Are you really going to die?" Henrik suddenly asked,

"I don't... I mean... I don't really want to." Caroline admitted.

"Yay! I mean... Great! So, does that mean you're going to eat with my brother?" Henrik asked curiously whilst sitting on the bed.

"No," Caroline immediately answered. "Until he shows at least a bit of kindness, respect and actually be civil then I may change my mind."

Henrik just nodded with a slight smile. "Sadly, there's no love in Nik's heart."

"Well, why?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It's all due to our childhood... Our father hated him. We used to be royals, the most gracious family to ever meet. One day, my father found out that Niklaus was not actually his biological son... He is an illegitimate child. That's when he started all the hate. He scared us all, especially Rebekah. We woke up one day to find that our parents had left us. It was then that Niklaus turned cold hearted; father was no around to tell him off anymore which means he could get away being malicious and uncaring." Henrik explained; he looked sad, he obviously missed his old life.

"So, are you trying to tell me that Klaus is actually a nice person?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, looking rather shocked.

"No, he's always been cruel. But, he cared. Nowadays it's hard to tell whether he has turned his humanity off or just has a cold heart." Henrik shrugged slightly. "Anyway, you don't have to like him."

"Oh... Yeah, right. I don't plan on it."

**Blegh, this turned out weird and random. I'm trying to get to Klaroline asap. And I don't know what happened to Henrik. I just figured because he's sort of the youngest, everyone tries to manipulate him and he's just really innocent and sweet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was just wondering, did anyone want me to include singing? It wouldn't be like in the film. I'm only asking because Candice Accola (Caroline, duh) and Malese Jow (Anna) both sing. I absolutely love them both. But, it wouldn't be anything major. x)**

The castle was finally quiet; Caroline could hear no arguing and Henrik had fallen asleep on the bed after he asked her to read him a story. She did so and it sent him to sleep. Due to Henrik falling asleep, she could only guess that is what everyone else was doing. It wasn't until about 11PM when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Caroline said, guessing it would be Rebekah, Anna or Lexi. Much to her surprise, in walked two men; one taller and a lot bulkier than the other, they both seemed to hold back and be reluctant to come in.

"Forgive us for intruding," one of them said considerately, "I'm Elijah and this is my brother Finn. We apologise for our brothers... Disturbance to your life. He's the arrogant one."

"More family!?" Caroline exclaimed. "How many of you are there?"

"There's Elijah and I, Kol, Rebekah and young Henrik." Finn answered. "Does a deceased relative count?"

"Sorry if we disturbed you, we're just come to get Henrik. He has a habit of falling asleep in other people's beds." Elijah explained.

"Just kick him out next time!" A familiar and troublesome voice interrupted.

"Kol, go to sleep!" Elijah hissed.

"I'm not a baby!" Kol exclaimed, peering around the doorway. He grinned at Caroline who looked immediately disturbed by the arguing. "Hello, love. We were never introduced earlier. I'm Kol but you can call me Mr Awesome."

"Ignore him," Finn simply said as he picked up Henrik and carried him out the room.

"Kol, we're leaving." Elijah said as he tried to get Kol to leave.

"What? But why? I want to get to know Caroline!" Kol nodded, glancing over at Caroline. "She looks like fun."

"Kol!"

"What!?"

"I don't want to interrupt your family issues," Caroline interrupted sarcastically, "But I would rather not talk to this moron." She said, referring to Kol. "The rest of you seem nice so far but from what I've heard, he's annoying."

Kol frowned, not looking impressed. "That's what you get for seeing women as sexual objects, brother." Elijah moved him away from the door, smiled graciously towards Caroline and then left.

It didn't take long for Caroline to get bored – she even had her cell phone and charger but it was no use. The signal was bad and chances are if she did ring for help, her friends would only be killed. She text Elena and told her not to worry, that she would be fine and to not to send for help explaining that Rebekah has told her what Klaus is like and he wouldn't hesitate in killing anyone. After what felt like a long while, Caroline decided it was about time to explore the castle. She walked along the corridors which ended up being rather freaky at night. Even though it was mostly lit, sometimes the light was dim, flickering or there was always a shadowy corner.

"I'd be careful down this way if I were you." A female voice said which caused Caroline to turn around quickly on her heel. "That there is Klaus' room and beside it is the West Wing – a room which is forbidden for the majority of us." The majority of us meaning the ones that could damage anything in these such as Anna, Kol, Rebekah and possibly Damon, depending on what mood he is in and whether he's sober or not.

"Oh... Thanks for the warning," Caroline said as she slowly began to walk away. "I'm guessing you're Pearl..." She trailed off; after Anna telling her about everyone in the house, Caroline had worked out who she has and hasn't met.

"Correct," Pearl nodded and started to walk beside her. "My daughter has spoken very fondly of you, Caroline. She said that you are her and Rebekah's new friend – they don't get out of the castle a lot. The only friends they have are the ones here. You should be glad to know that Annabelle has gone to gather you your things from your home."

"Oh... Well, that's very kind of her. But, if I don't eat with Klaus – which I don't intend to anytime soon – then he's going to let me die."

"He might but we won't. We can bring you food, blood, water – anything you need."

"You won't? But, you've all only just met me. Why would you want to keep me alive?"

"You'll find out soon, Caroline. Now, you must excuse me. I'm in charge of ensuring that the castle is tidy and that is rather complicated when Kol is around." Pearl smiled and walked down up the nearby stairs.

Caroline glanced around, "Alone again." She muttered to herself. Caroline glanced over at where she had just come from with Pearl; did she really want to risk going into the West Wing? She glanced around, to see if anyone was close by or in sight. When the coast was clear, she started walking back in the direction she previously went in. She slowly walked along the corridor, careful to not click her heels against the floor board too loudly. When she got to the room which was forbidden, she quietly opened the door and slipped inside. The room was in darkness; it was gloomy and let of a depressing vibe. She switched on the light and was immediately shocked at what she saw.

**I know, I know. This chapter was short. I would have added more but I preferred to leave it at a bit of a cliff hanger of wonder at what Caroline saw. Is it the enchanted rose? Is it Klaus? You never know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good news: this chapter will involve Klaroline!**

_The room was in darkness; it was gloomy and let of a depressing vibe. She switched on the light and was immediately shocked at what she saw._

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes – the room was full of paintings and drawings. If it weren't for the castle being so spooky, she probably wouldn't have been as shocked. There were a couple of drawings that particularly caught her eye – one was of, what seemed to be, a wolf. Could this be Tyler; the wolf that Caroline had been told about? What Caroline didn't understand is... Why there would be a drawing of him? She forgot what Elijah had told her about Klaus because she was so caught up in the drawings. The next drawing that she took into consideration was a drawing of a boy, standing alone. The drawing itself gave off a cold and isolated vibe. It was something that Caroline's bubbly personality felt effected by.

She drew her attention to a pink-rosy glow coming from the corner. Caroline glanced towards the door and paused for a moment. Surely a few more minutes of being nosey wouldn't matter. She walked over to find a rose; it was a pink shade and kept within a glass. Caroline could tell straight away that this was no ordinary rose; it had a glow around it and seemed to glitter in the moonlight. Her finger trailed over the glass before she was distracted by a mirror. She picked it up and immediately looked at her reflection. She put the mirror back down, face down and was about to walk away. Something stopped Caroline from leaving the room; she noticed that on the back of the mirror was writing that had been finely engraved. Caroline curiously picked it up and read the writing, "By night one way as a wolf, by day another as a vampire. This shall be the norm until you love or else be doomed forever." Caroline wondered what it meant and who wrote it. It sounded strangely familiar to her but before she could even think any more, the door opened. Caroline dropped the mirror back down on the table in an instant, only to see Klaus.

"What were you doing?" Klaus asked, not sounded the happiest of all people. "Did you not here me when I said that you're not allowed in the West Wing?"

"Oh, no. I heard you. I just decided that I'm not going to listen to you because I don't know you." Caroline glanced over at the drawings. "Did you draw these?"

"That's just one of my many hobbies." Klaus half-heartedly answered.

"I'm surprised," Caroline begun, "That someone so heartless could even draw any of them. You show no love, no compassion, not even to your family."

"Caroline... You're beautiful but if you're not careful about what you say-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Send me to Hell? I have news for you, I'm already in Hell. I have an eternity of Hell so... I don't really know where I'm going with this anymore..." Caroline trailed off. "So... Why are you so monstrous compared to everyone else?"

"I don't believe in love." Klaus answered truthfully.

"Why not? I mean I understand that love hurts, but life is short and without love it's nothing." Caroline shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Is that your mirror?"

"It might be," Klaus simply answered.

"But you have seen it before, I take it?" Before Klaus could even answer, Caroline was already asking more questions. "What does that riddle mean on the back?"

"I..." Klaus trailed off, "Have no idea."

"It said..." Caroline paused for a moment as she tried to remember it, "By night one way as a wolf, by day another as a vampire. This shall be the norm until you love or else be doomed forever. Can a wolf be a vampire?"

"We prefer the term hybrid, love."

"So, that's about you...?" Caroline wondered.

"Why would it be about me if I don't believe in love?" Klaus pointed out.

"Oh... Right." Caroline rolled her eyes slightly. So much for being nice and trying to make conversation. "What's the difference between a vampire and a hybrid then? I mean, apart from being a wolf as well. Are there others? I only know from what your brother told me what you don't have to turn."

"So curious." Klaus commented, "I'm the only one, at the moment. Why don't you run along now?"

"Why? You're not that bad to talk to..." Caroline trailed off before shrugging slightly.

"Let's just stop with the hybrid talk, shall we?"

Caroline glanced back over at the drawings. "So, what inspired you to draw most of these?"

"Feelings," Klaus answered, causing Caroline to laugh lightly.

"Are you really capable of feelings?" Caroline couldn't help but smirk slightly.

Klaus ignored her remark, "Most people would write a diary but I feel that drawing has a lot more meaning."

"What about this one?" Caroline asked, pointing toward the wolf. "Surely that's not a feeling."

"Surely there's a feeling for everything." Klaus believed.

"Not if a vampire's emotions are off." Caroline pointed out. "What about this one then?" Caroline asked, pointing at the second drawing she had looked at earlier.

"What do you think it means, love?" Klaus asked, reluctant to answer.

"I think... It's a mix of anger, loneliness and the feeling of being unloved..." Caroline trailed off. She noticed his reaction but decided to leave it at that.

"Are you quite done with asking loads of questions now?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline turned her gaze towards the rose, "Why is the rose like that?"

"Just witch spell... It mustn't be touched though..." Caroline was about to ask why not, but Klaus already knew she'd ask more questions. "It will curse us all, including you."

They were interrupted by a loud crash of someone falling through the front door – and they weren't the only ones. Not only did Klaus and Caroline leave the West Wing to see who it was but Rebekah, Stefan and Pearl had also been woken. Luckily, it was only Anna.

"Annabelle, what happened?" Pearl immediately asked as she helped her daughter up.

"I don't know!" Anna replied innocently, "I just got back from getting Caroline's things and talking to a really hot guy called Jeremy when I was pretty much thrown through the door."

"Is that all?" Stefan asked before walking off. "We all know who it was," they could hear him say from a distance.

And everyone did know who it was.

"Kol." They all answered at the same time.

Anna, with the help of Pearl, took Caroline's things to her room.

"Judging by that, I take it you will be staying after all." Klaus commented when it was just him, Caroline and Rebekah left.

"That doesn't mean I quite forgive you for hurting my /best/ friend." Caroline said before walking away with Rebekah following her like a lost puppy.

"Friends, then?" Klaus smirked.

Caroline just glanced at him and smiled ever so slightly. When her and Rebekah were away from Klaus, far enough so he couldn't hear them, Rebekah immediately started asking questions.

"So, what happened? Do you like him? Does he like you? Are you more than friends?"

"We were just talking... Why?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Stefan and I were friends..."

"So?"

"When I say friends, I mean friends."

"What's your point?"

"We're together now..."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"I'm sure Kol and Anna will get together soon, there's so much sexual tension between them! But, then... Thinking about it she said that this Jeremy guy is hot... Who is he?"

"Elena's brother."

"The doppelganger!? Your best friend!? Elena!? The one that Stefan and Elijah were admiring!? Mainly Elijah though... I don't understand why... It was like she reminded him of someone. I mean, fair enough she's the doppelganger but only Niklaus has met Katherine Pierce..." Rebekah blabbered on, looking shocked.

"Yes... Elena." Caroline nodded slowly.

"This is-" Suddenly, Rebekah screamed as she heard a thunder clap.

"I wonder why there's so many storms lately..." Caroline wondered.

"I..." Rebekah trailed off, "Don't have a clue." But of course, she did. She knew that because of the curse, there was always a storm in the area that they lived in. It would happen every couple of nights.

"Two blondes, I like it." A voice said from behind them. They both turned around to see the infamous Damon Salvatore.

"Go away, Damon." Rebekah immediately said.

Damon of course ignored this comment and smirked toward Caroline. "Damon Salvatore, it's a pleasure."

"Caroline-"

"I prefer Blonde Barbie." Damon interrupted.

"I don't-"

"Just let him get on with it," Rebekah said, "I'm either Barbie Klaus or Blonde Bombshell. You get used to it." She suddenly screamed again after hearing another clap of thunder.

"And /you/ should be used to that." Damon teased with his trademark smirk.

Rebekah was about to start shouting but they quietened down upon hearing a knock at the door. They all exchanged glances, waiting for one or the other to go first. Upon hearing another knock, they all flashed down together to answer the door.

**So, after recently watching and episode with Rose in I want to include her. I ship Damon/Elena but to be honest, I love Damon/Rose a lot more. I also do like Kol/Anna but Jeremy/Anna just win it for me, sorry.**

**Here's the couples that will probably be included – it will be Klaroline all around though.**

**-Klaus/Caroline (duh)  
-Stefan/Rebekah  
-Damon/Rose  
-Elijah/Katherine (all will make sense)  
-Jeremy/Anna  
-Perhaps a brief Kol/Anna.  
-Finn/Sage (again, all will make sense)**

**I may even add in a bit of Forwood – no romance though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to start off with a flashback (not long after the castle was turned into 'monsters'. It's probably around sometime on the day or the day after). Merely because I've always wanted to do flashbacks and this could make sense for future chapters. It will also take a look at life and what's happening in Mystic Falls to fill in the story.**

**I am utter excited! I have been planning quite a lot and have worked out who will end up with who, who will have brief encounters with each other and stuff. I also have planned a lot of Klaroline parts. C:**

**(Flashback)**

"Katherine?" A man called out, looking around for the enchantress.

"Leave her, Trevor." A pixie haired woman said from behind him. "You saw what Niklaus did to that passerby earlier... If he knows that we were in any contact with Katherine then he will destroy us."

"But, Elijah-"

"It is a secret!" She immediately said. "Let me set some things straight. We will not be going anywhere near that castle. Elijah and Katherine's love affair ended the night she doomed the castle."

Trevor scoffed, interrupting her. "'Love affair'? They were not in love, Rose! They never were!"

"Trevor!" Rose snapped, "Katherine toyed with you. She never loved you... Why do you think I stuck around so long? I knew you'd get hurt."

Trevor ignored her comment. "What about your cousin?"

"Sage is a big girl; she can take care of herself." Rose pointed out. "Trevor... Promise me that we will always stay together and be a team. That means no attacking Elijah, no destroying the castle and no hunting down for Katherine."

It took Trevor a moment before he finally answered. "Fine... I promise."

Rose glanced over at the castle. "Quickly. We must go. It a full moon tonight." They were about to turn and leave before someone flashed behind them, causing a breeze. Immediately, Rose panicked thinking it would be one of the castle. "Here's the plan... We move away slowly and-"

"Are you really going to run from your own cousin?" A red haired woman, known as Sage jumped out. "I can't stay there Rose... Not while I know information about Katherine. I'm a terrible liar... I knew you two should have never left. This is probably all your fault."

"My fault!? We had to leave!" Rose immediately defended. "That pompous dick was growing more spoilt every day. Rebekah was becoming bratty and wanted all of Klaus' attention which caused Kol to grow jealous because he's so vain and conceited. Elijah kept wandering off for days-"

"He was with Katherine, though." Trevor pointed out.

"Look, long story short, none of us can go back there." Sage interrupted. "Elijah seems more calm about the whole concept even though they were always having secret meetings. You two became her companions and she soon turned you into vampires. Then I was her best friend..."

"What about Finn?"

"He doesn't know."

"No, I mean, what about Finn?"

"I just bloody told you, he doesn't know!"

Trevor rolled his eyes. "She means why did you leave Finn?"

"Oh!" Sage laughed lightly, failing to answer the question.

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE FINN?"

"Don't shout, Trevor! It's sort of hot..." Sage added with a mutter. "He said it was safer for me to leave."

"See, Trevor. I told you that it would be safer." Rose said proudly. "We better go and find shelter."

"Where can we go though?" Trevor asked, looking at the girls.

"There is a witch... She used to work for Katherine, made us the daylight rings." Rose said, glancing at Sage's ring-less hands, "Didn't Katherine put a spell on the jewellery you were wearing?"

"She did. Henrik wasn't wearing any though, thus meaning he ended up having no daylight ring or what-not. I gave him mine because we have the same finger size..." Sage trailed off.

"Then it's settled. We're visiting Emily Bennett."

**(Present)**

"Rebekah..." Sage said with an exaggerated sigh, Rose and Trevor at her side. "You know me! It's Sage."

"Sage?" Rebekah asked curiously. "Nope, don't know a Sage around here, sorry!"

"What about Rose? Or Trevor? Do you remember them?" Sage then questioned.

Rebekah glanced at Caroline and Damon, who seemed to be smirking. "Do you know these strangers?"

"I don't really know anyone, so..." Caroline trailed off.

Damon recognised Sage, but shook his head. "Never seen them before in my life. I tend to only remember the super hot ones."

"You're no panty dropper yourself," Rose interrupted, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Ooh, feisty! Save some for later." Damon smirked with a wink.

"Damon!" Rebekah exclaimed, giving him a glare. "Look, we're not buying your carpets or cookies, go!"

"Rebekah, it's me!" Sage was starting to get rather annoyed, "I slept with your brother...?"

"What brother? Nope, no brothers around here."

"Dumb blonde..." Sage muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Do you mean Henrik!? He's only young..."

"No..."

"Elijah?"

"No."

"Niklaus?"

"No!"

"Then who the bloody hell are you!?"

"Sage!" Everyone looked to see an almost gormless Finn.

"You ruin everything, Finn..." Rebekah muttered, complaining. "I'm leaving!" She stuck around for a moment, probably expecting someone to stop her, before storming off.

"I'm just... I think I'll leave too..." Caroline trailed off before moving away faster than Rebekah

**(Mystic Falls)**

"Jeremy... Jeremy!" Elena said after many attempts of trying to get his attention.

"Huh? I mean... what? Yes?" Jeremy looked up as he tucked his phone under the table.

"We're having dinner." Elena held out her hand, wanting his phone.

"I know, Elena." Jeremy nodded and patted Elena's hand, "I know. It's okay. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Jeremy! Phone, now."

"Phone? I don't hear it..."

"You know-"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Who are you texting!?" The house was silent for a moment. "Don't ignore me... I can see you texting from under the table!"

"Fine!" Jeremy gave in. "I'm texting Anna..."

"That awkward girl who lives with that psycho that has Caroline?" Elena raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes! I mean... Yeah, that's her. Why?" Jeremy asked, almost too innocently.

"How did you even get her num-"

"There's no hot girls in Denver, okay?" Jeremy trailed off, "That's why I came back."

"I thought you came back for me...?" Elena asked.

"I'm your brother, Elena. Not your boyfriend." Jeremy said in a sarcastic tone, looking amused.

"Jeremy, she's the enemy!" Elena exclaimed, being Elena and making a big deal out of nothing.

"She said that Caroline's fine and that she's making friends..." Jeremy pointed out.

"That doesn't mean she's safe!"

"It sort of does..."

"I say we call in reinforcements."

"Woah, we're not in an episode of CSI!" Jeremy quickly said, holding his hands up in defence.

"Call Bonnie and Ric!" Elena said, tossing him the phone.

"Um... Elena..." Jeremy stuttered as he tried to shut Elena up.

"Would Meredith be useful? What about Bill and Liz? Then again, last I heard Liz was working with the Miami police and Bill was in Ohio..." Elena questioned, not really listening to him. "Jeremy, why aren't you doing anything? Fine! I'll do it all myself!"

"Elena!" Jeremy quickly moved the phone away from her as she tried to grab it. "Wait... How about we give it... 2 weeks?"

"2 days."

"Weeks."

"Days."

"Months."

"Days..."

"Weeks!"

"Why are you so bothered, Jeremy?"

"Well..." Jeremy trailed off awkwardly, backing away from her. "What are you expecting to do when you get there? If they're all vampires, we stand no chance."

After realizing that he was making sense, Elena smiled slightly. "Fine. 2 weeks. Then we look into getting my best friend back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start this chapter; about Delena. I do prefer Rose/Damon but they might or will be included. Whether it's endgame or not, that's a surprise. ;)**

**I prefer to make my couples more 'out of the blue' then predicted... A bit like in Valentine's Day, if you've ever seen it. It will make sense by the end because as I've said, I do have a lot of ideas and a great one which will include Elena, Damon, Rose and probably Trevor. **

**Sorry for not updating. I have a lot of school work going on at the moment.**

A couple of months had passed and very little had changed for Klaus. Caroline still didn't fully forgive him for what he done to her friend. He had to find a way to make it up to her.

Anna shut the door of her bedroom behind her, walking down the corridor of the second floor. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard squeals of excitement; at first, she wondered whether to go into the room which everyone usually 'relaxed' in. Her hand reached for the door, before pulling away. She reached again, paused for a moment and once again, pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing, you weirdo?" Lexi asked, flashing up behind Anna.

"You're the weirdo... I'm not... I'm awesome!" Anna quickly said before stepping away from the door; Lexi rolled her eyes before pushing the door open and walking inside. Anna just followed behind.

The majority of the castle were now in there. Rebekah was jumping around near the window, whilst Tyler was giving her the evils. Kol seemed to be up to no good, Elijah and Pearl were engaged in some sort of business conversation, Finn and Sage were sitting with Henrik and the Salvatore brothers were disagreeing over something.

"Lexi!" Stefan immediately greeted, now ignoring Damon as he went over to hug his best friend.

Anna looked around curiously before walking over to Rebekah, who almost jumped into her, "Rebekah, what have you taken?"

"NIK! CAROLINE! GARDEN!" Rebekah squealed excitedly before hugging Anna tightly; Anna failed to hug her back and stood there awkwardly.

"Help!" Anna screamed, trying to get away from Rebekah. No one listened. "Excuse me; I think I need an adult!"

Rebekah let go of her, only to drag her over to the window and pointing outside. "Look, there going for a walk in the gardens! Out of the whole castle, that's the most romantic place to be!"

"Really?" Sage cut in, overhearing the conversation, "I thought it would have been-"

"Shut up, Sage!" Rebekah interrupted with a frown.

"Rebekah!" Finn jumped in, about to defend Sage.

"Finn, can't you see I'm talking? Go back to drooling over each other!"

Of course, Rebekah turned the whole situation into a full blown argument. Whilst everyone else was arguing – with the exception of Tyler who didn't speak much, Pearl who was keeping out of it, Damon who had swaggered off somewhere and Anna who was listening to the conversation between Klaus and Caroline.

"I am sorry, Caroline." Klaus said to her sincerely with a glance.

Caroline just shrugged slightly, "It's fine. You did what you had to do. Besides, Elena's fine..." She trailed off.

"That still doesn't make it right. If there is anything I can do-"

"Actually, it would be pretty fun if you could have a ball."

"A ball...?"

"Yes! It would be so fun!"

"I hate to break it to you, love, but there aren't enough of us for a ball."

"Duh, that's why we invite people!" Caroline pointed out enthusiastically. "You could even apologise to Elena in person. It wouldn't be that many people! Aw, come on. You said anything... Please... It's not like-"

"Fine, fine! A ball it is. I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind doing the honours of arranging it," Klaus replied, a small smile grew on his face for the first time in many years.

***hides behind a chair.***

**I know it's short, I'm sorry! This just felt like a better place to stop then going onto the next part, which shall be in the next chapter.**

**Would it be okay to ask for a couple of opinions? Basically, after this I plan on writing another Klaroline AU. I was going to base it off of The Vow. Yay or nay? Any other films or stories to suggest to base it off of?**


End file.
